Fight For Love
by FluffyPikachuLovesYou
Summary: Percy has done something that he regrets. Annabeth is obviously mad. But can she stay mad for long? (This is like way after the war and everything... I like to think of them being in their early 20s?) ONESHOT Enjoy! :)


AN: So to start things off right... I'm gonna go with a oneshot. Don't worry, I will progress into real stories later... This is just to get things started. :) Enjoy!

oh yeah... Almost forgot...

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the characters of Percy Jackson and the Olympians... Obviously since I am in no way, shape, or form Rick Riordan.

* * *

"Come back!" He yells. She turns around to face him, her intense gray eyes rimmed with tears.

"Why should I," she spits. Percy could tell she was trying not to cry. She had always been too proud for that sort of thing. But Percy knew. Her eyes said everything.

"Because..." He found his voice had suddenly stopped working. He knew he screwed up and he desperately wanted to make things right.

"Because why?!" Annabeth's eyes were slowly turning red, bringing out the pain she had endured, once again surprising Percy of her strength. All this time he just stared at her, unable to form the words his Seaweed Brain wanted to say.

She shakes her head, eyes laced with hurt, pain, confusion, anger and betrayal. Percy couldn't take it and averted his eyes toward the ground. Those eyes broke him. They always did.

Percy's head shoots up at the sound of her sneakers scuffing against the sidewalk as Annabeth tries to make her escape. He sees her head down, hoodie up, and arms wrapped around her body in an attempt to keep herself warm against the cool New York air. Before she could get too far, he runs up, stops her, and spins her around to face him. She looks away.

"Please," she says in barely a whisper, "just let me go."

"I can't," he replies, pulling her chin up so they meet eye to eye. Like clouds to the sea. They stand there, staring into each others eyes on that frosty afternoon in the middle of the sidewalk for what felt like hours. In his eyes, regret and guilt. In hers, pain, and sorrow.

"Why?" She looks down again, breaking their eye contact.

"Because," Percy says, pulling her head up once more, finally finding his words, "you... you're too important for me to let go. We've been through so much that even something like this should be trivial. It's been you and I against the world, Wise Girl. I truly regret my actions. I was stupid... I know. It won't happen again. I-I can't stand to see you this hurt. You mean everything to me. I'm so, so sorry." By this point, tears were streaming down his face as if his eyes had overfilled themselves with seawater. This time, the the green-eyed boy looks down, unable to take the pain.

He hears chuckling and tentatively looks back up to Annabeth's face. She has a small smile gracing her soft features. "What?"

"It's 'you and me', Seaweed Brain."

"Again, what?"

"You said, 'you and I'. It's supposed to be 'you and me' because of the context. You don't say 'I against the world', you say 'me against the world' so, therefore, it's 'you and me', not 'you and I'".

"Seriously? That's all you got from that?" To this, Annabeth laughs a genuine laugh, throwing her head back and everything.

"Of course I got the rest Percy. And I do believe you as well. I just thought you should know for future reference." She brings her arms up around his neck his snake their way around her waist.

"English sucks."

"Sure it does." He gives her one of his famous lopsided grins and pulls her in for a kiss. All too soon he pulls away.

"Does this mean I'm forgiven?"

"Whatever."

"I love you."

"I love you too."

As the last word escapes her mouth, Percy crashes his lips onto hers once more, both with smiles on their faces.

* * *

And there you go! My first oneshot!I had written this before like two years ago but it was much shorter and didn't have much quality so... yeah.. I thought I should rewrite it since I've always wanted to anyways...

Thanks for reading and let me know what you by leaving a review!

~FluffyPikachuLovesYou


End file.
